Once Upon a Willow
by levira12
Summary: I am currently working on this story in making the script into a book style. I have written this story and it is my first post here at and hope that you all enjoy it!
1. Summery

ONCE UPON A WILLOW

**SUMMERY**

Once Upon a Willow is about a young girl, Blaise, who is about to get kidnapped and gets saved by a random stranger. As Blaise wakes up in a strange land, she forgets all about who she is and where she comes from, a man named Ranger and his gypsy friend Durrkan find her near a tree and raise her and try to help her remember who she is. As she is there trying to remember who she is, her parents, the King and Queen get betrayed by one of the warriors, and are thrown into an enchanted location where time slowly moves.

As the time slowly moves for the King and Queen, the other warriors try to find where the King and Queen are located and as months go by for them, they realize that there is more to the eye than they know. As magic and the realization that nothing is at it seems, things become more and more sense to each and every character.

With twist, turns, evil rivalries, and pirates, we are taken back to the mid - 1400 Netherlands where everything is dark and magical creatures await around each and every turn!


	2. Character List

**CHARACTERS**:

**Willow/Blaise:** She is the daughter of Vladmar and Zaria and future Queen. Willow is "abandoned" at a very young age and is unaware of who her true family is. She is reluctant of her true name and unaware of powers that she has.

**Izabela:** Willows' Cousin and next in line for the Crown after Willow (if she doesn't bare a child). Izabela sets in motion to take her place as the next Queen.

**Furia:** (Latin) Hell-Bound. Willows brother who was to believe to be passed away at birth and no one knows what truly happened to him, except for his Father, Vladmar. The stories that were told by the towns' people were of this child being the "Devil's Advocate."

**Dionne:** is known as the Divine Queen and Zaria's sister. She is seductive and seduces men to get her way with anything and everything!

**Vladmar:** Willows Father, who believed that his daughter died during a massive war, but had his suspicions. He is the God of Fire, a blacksmith and the son of Zeus and Hera.

**Zaria:** Willows Mother and raised Izabela after her mother "passed away." She believed her daughter was dead… She has the power of Flight (speed), Wind and Earth.

**Mahala:** a name that means "Powerful" and she is Izabelas mother. Unlike Izabela she is Powerful enough not to fall under the Crowns spell THAT was given to Izabela; casted by her as well. Yet, a Mysterious illness falls upon her.

**Ranger:** Guardian of the mystical forest protected and taught Willow mostly everything about the woods and helped her come into her own.

**Crowne**: Serpent; Drakes Mother and teaches Izabela the evil ways. Long lost sister.

**Durrkan**: Willows long-lost gypsy aunt.

**Hiryuu**: Drakes father and a dying dragon who gets "killed" by his wife, the Crowne; Drake thinks otherwise. He is also the one of the most wises of the dragons.

**Yousei**: She is a spirit… She is part fairy and part Elf; Willows Guide. She shielded Willow and raised her as her own.

**Stranger/Adrastos**: known **not** to run away; saves Blaise/Willow and his story is unknown to us.

**WARRIORS:**

**Bahamut**: His is the King of all Dragons and those who have their own. He crosses paths with Izabela and falls under her curse when Willow goes missing.

**Drake:** He is a Human like Bahamut, but can also transform into a Dragon, but also into a Serpent. He is part of Bahamut's powerful Dragon Army and Bahamut's right hand man. He is one that can't fall under Izabela's evil curse and has no clue that his mother is part of Izabela's plan.

**Bali:** is one of the last HUMAN warrior... He is the mightiest of them all, but yet, all warriors have their down fall.

**Bevan:** is a young warrior who was saved by Bali as a toddler and the same age as Willow.

**Garrick:** One who governs with a spear

**Thane: **Hunter

**Sandor:** Defender and helper of mankind 

**FATES:**

**Lachesis:** She is a blind women, who is one of the three fates and we aren't too sure of her age; we know that she must be a few hundred centuries in age. She used to be the Kings Personal Seer.

**Astopos:** One of the three Fates: the one who cuts life. Like Lachesis, his age is uknown, but younger than Lachesis.

**Kismate:** One of three Fates: the one who weaves life… Unlike Lachesis and Astopos, Kismate is only a few centuries old; the youngest of the three.


	3. Chapter 1

ONCE UPON A WILLOW

CHAPTER ONE

_Over in the Netherlands in the mid-1400's, a battle is currently being fought just outside of the Kingdom of Kalewin, and the daughter of the King and Queen, Blaise is nowhere in sight. Many of the warriors are dead and those who survive re-group; dense fog is currently setting over the entire kingdom and everything around the castle sluggishly burns to the ground. Meanwhile, Bali (One of the strongest of the warriors besides Bahamut) brings King Vlademar and Queen Zaria into a sacred location; that is covered with charms, spells and gems._

At the Kingdom of Kalewin, a young girl named Blaise, grows up in a happy filled home of the King and Queen of Kalewin. As a long awaited war breaks out and the Kingdom begins to fall, the King and Queen are brought to their sacred location by the Warrior, Bali. As their patients grow thin on waiting for their daughter, they realize that they aren't where they are supposed to be. As everything seems to be falling back into place, sure enough, everything goes horribly wrong.

In a sacred location, where the current King and Queen are at, they realize that it isn't their place to hide if a war ever broke out. As the cloaked spell lifts and the true location is revealed to King Vladmar and Queen Zaria, the King realizes that they are their indefinitely. Queen Zaria is an averaged sized slender woman; she wears leather battle clothing to be ready to fight alongside her husband. Zaria has on long tight black pants with a Valkyrie Breast Plate with daggers hidden all over her armor and a double edge sword at her side.

Queen Zaria speaking to Bali, in a calm way but with slight panic in her voice, "What's going on? Where is my dear daughter, Blaise?"

Bali, a 6'8" warrior who is very muscular and is dressed as a Barbarian; on his back, he carries a double edge axe, with a short sword on his side and a battle axe in his hand. He brought the King and Queen to their supposed hidden location to keep them safe from the war. As the spell lifts from this secret layer that the King has created lifts, they realize that they are in a familiar location and know that they are nowhere near the Kingdom of Kalewin.

"Zaria, you know that Bahamut is bringing your daughter down; you know that Blaise is in the best hands possible and she will be safe no matter what happens!" Bali spoke to the Queen in a calm, yet stern voice.

Queen Zaria responds in a worrisome voice, "You better be right Bali. She is my daughter and she better be safe; nothing bad better…"

King Vladmar who is a tall slender, semi-muscular man, who is ready to fight at the front lines to protect his family, loved ones, and his entire kingdom. The armor he wears is a gothic style; he wears dark leather brown gloves, a Paladin's Breast Plate, tight black pants, black boots, along with a cape that is lined with fur. He has weapons hidden in and all around his outfit; has a duel Viking axe at his back, a Templar sword with a gold handle at his side, interrupts his beloved wife.

"BALI! Get over HERE NOW, if you know what is good for you," said Vladmar in a strong voice that shakes the room and Bali cowards behind a pillar. "We must speak in private," he said in a calm voice.

"W-w-what is it? What do you…" Bali speaks as he walks over to the King and he gets interrupted.

As Bali walks over to King Vladmar in a skittish way and trying not to show fear, the King casts a spell over his Queen, his wife as she is lying down to rest, which helps Zaria to calm down from worrying about their daughter, Blaise. He knows there is something going on and the less she knows, the better; until everything gets close to being fixed.

Vladmar interrupts his warrior, Bali and knowing that there is something wrong, "I know you aren't yourself. What is going on and who did this to you?"

"I am not sure if I am aware on what you mean, Sir?" Bali said.

Vladmar speaks in an annoyed voice, "You know EXACTLY what I mean. You are no warrior of mine, you are a traitor."

When Bali is about to respond to his King, he falls to the ground.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, the battle is continuing, but coming to a close end!

Dionne and Mahala are at combat with each other; Izabela and Blaise are told by Mahala to run and hide. As they run to hide from the danger, they need to hide where Bahamut can find them, but he is nowhere to be found. Just outside of the castle, the remaining warriors are defending what's left of the castle. Drake, Garrick, Thane, and Sandor are fighting as hard as they can against millions of creatures that have never been seen before, suddenly vanished before their eyes.

Mahala is the mother of Izabela and trying to get her daughter and the King and Queen's daughter to safety. She wears a Dutches style gown; it is black and silver fabric that is the entire front and back of the outfit with a black skirt showing on the sides; there is also a bodice style top that provides extra support to the bust. A white sleeved chemise tops off the whole look. The chemise has an elastic neckline and can be worn on or off the shoulders. The sleeves are trimmed in black and each arm has a black bow made of ribbon on it. She is a young mother and the father of Izabela is unknown. As Mahala, Blaise, and Izabela try to get to Blaises' bedroom to meet with Bahamut, they run into some trouble.

Mahala has _Izabela and _Blaise by her side as they running down a long corridor, she takes a few moments to kneel down to speak to her daughter and Blaise, "Izabela, Blaise, go, run, hide!"

As she speaks to the children, they could hear s_creams in the distance screaming Mahalas' name, "_Go now! Find a place to hide and wait for Bahamut to get to you children to safety!"

Izabella, who is wearing a red Fleur di Lis Dress with a gold design with a long sleeve Celtic Chemise, she responds to her mother in a sad voice, as her cousin Blaise tries to pull her to continue on their hunt to find Bahamut.

"But MOTHER! Why can't we stay with you? I don't understand why you can't come with us!" Izabela responds sadly.

Mahala senses that Dionne is getting close! Mahala is speaking to her daughter while Blaise is in a panic to Izabela_._

Blaise is wearing a Noble Dress that is straight and has a layered look to it with a cloak worn over it. As she is trying to get Izabela to start running, she responds to her cousin in a scared and panicked voice.

Blaise shouts in a panicked voice, "Come on Izabela," as she grabs her cousin by the wrist and them able to start to run! "We need to hide where my father told us, so that we can be saved for our future. So this way Bahamut can find us and get to my parents!"

As Mahala stands up and turns away from the children, she prepares to battle the one who calls whom calls her name. When Mahala stands and turns, she speaks to both children saying, "Honey, I will explain later when we have more time; just RUN! NOW!"

The woman who shouted Mahala's name, Dionne, storms around the corner and is dressed in a long red gown that flares out slightly from the waist; it has black ivory design all over the dress with occasional black flowers on it. She also has a cape on that is lined on the inside with flowers that matches the dress, but the outside of the cape is black velvet and also has a hood; she also wears a dagger at her side with her powers at full force and ready to kill.

As Dionne storms down the corridor, she screams "MAHALA!" When she screams her name, she throws a low electric energy ball and Mahala gets thrown against a wall and attempts to get Blaise. As Mahala gets thrown against the wall she mumbles under her breathe, "Get out of my way."

While Dionne is in the process of trying to get Blaise, a woman named the Crowne speaks to her telepathically to hurry up and grab the princess. She also tells Dionne to leave Mahala and her daughter Izabela to die in a painful death.

"Remember, we only want Blaise! Leave the other to die with her mother," spoke the Crowne to Dionne telepathically.

Mahala tries to get up off the ground and speaks in an angry voice to Dionne, "Get away from my daughter and niece." While Mahala is speaking, she throws a week lightning bolts from her finger tips at Dionne and barely injures her.

"Maybe I was right, I should have done this my-self, if I wasn't so weak," growls to herself. "Hurry up Dionne and get the girl, just the ONE girl. We will do fine with her, for now."

Blaise is being held by Dionne as the Crowne is speaking to her telepathically and as this is happening, Blaise throws some kind of magic out of her hand at Dionne and is in shock that she was able to even do that. As she is able to get Dionne thrown away from her; at this time, Blaise is able to get her and her cousin to her room and wait for the warrior, Bahamut. When Blaise arrives to her room, she realizes that Izabela didn't follow her.

In her bedroom, Blaise expects to see not only Bahamut, but also her mother and father. "MOMMY! DADDY!" Blaise screams in a scared voice and crying. Blaise comes to the realization that they aren't in her room, where they promised to meet her and run out to get her Aunt Mahala and see what happened to her cousin Izabela. "Auntie! Please, I need you! Don't die I can't find my mother or father. Where is Izabela go? Did that crazy lady take her? Where is Bahamut and what is that I did to her?" Blaise says to Mahala as she is crying.

Lying on the ground dying, Mahala says with love, "In time my sweet child, in time. You must go back to your room and wait for Bahamut. You will be safe there."

"He is nowhere to be found," said Blaise in a panicked voice to Mahala, as she isn't thinking to clearly.

Not realizing that her daughter has been taken by Dionne and the Crowne, Mahala responds with her last breathes, "GO! Before she comes back and make sure you take Izabela with you. Protect her."

Blaise runs back to her room, while the Kingdom of Kalewin falls to the Crowne and Dionne! A couple of the evil, strange creatures; who are helping to take over the Kingdom, make it into Blaises' room. Both of the creatures are approximately 4'6" and are very hairy. They both have talon like claws, hooved legs and only wear some stolen items from one of the dead knights from the Kings army.

As one of the creatures grabs Blaise tightly by the neck, the second creature speaks to Blaise in their native tongue and makes a deep cut across her face from the upper right side of her face to the lower left side of her face. The second creature speaks, "My child, we have an astonishing thing planned for you!"

Strangely enough, Blaise understood what the creatures had spoken to her and responded, as she struggles, "You better put me down and not harm me, or…"

The first creature pulls the young child closer to him and speaks and he laughs, "Or you'll what? Blow us up into smithereens', electrocute us?

A cloaked man, that seems to be shaggy looking; which makes him look older, knocks the door down to Blaise's room and under the cloak he is dressed in ripped peasant clothing. As the strange man enters the room dressed with ripped rags and a semi – long beard and is slightly hunched over as he walks. He stands at about 5'6" and walks bare foot.

The stranger shouts in a stern voice, "Get your mucky claws off her, you filthy animal!" He builds his energy up to use his power against both of these creatures, but he realizes that there is nothing that is nature related in the room to help him build his energy up and ends up pulling out his double edge sword that has an enchantment on it.

Blaise gets thrown up against the wall by the one creature, as the second creature reaches for his sword and deepens the princess's scratch that lies across her face. Blaise is unconscious from being thrown against the wall and is bleeding.

As the stranger continues to fight, "… I PROMISE you that this isn't the end of me! You are going to be left in pain and agony; I foresee it! Now, tell me where Izabela disappeared too?"

While both of the creatures fight with him, it makes it tougher for the stranger to fight them with how many weapons they have. "You'll never find her! She is one more powerful than you think she can be! She is the one that is known as the key of…"

While the stranger checks upon Blaise to make sure that she is only unconscious and not passed away. As the stranger is bent over checking her, the second creature cuts the stranger with his dagger and leaves him a deep cut on his arm.

"DUMB ASS! You can't just go off telling people absolutely everything about everyone," the second creature interruptes.

"He said he would kill us," said the first creature in a slight worried voice.

The stranger stands back up to continue to fight off the creatures, "Please don't hesitate to stop speaking you filthy creature, if you do stop speaking I promise a horrible death." As the creatures and the stranger continue to fight for quiet sometime while a cryptic man suddenly appears over Blaise and the stranger who was just fighting, works his way over to the two and they all vanish!

Later during the night of the battle; a few hundred miles away from the Castle of Kalewin, in the shady, shadowy woods where one dares not to enter; there is a mysterious ground shaking evil that is going on. The home of the Crowne is protected by many spells, charms and enchantments that no one can find to the naked eye. The Crowne finally gets her way but in a way more powerful than she for saw in her vision. Dionne comes into the abandoned cabin with a wound to her lower left abdomen; holding Izabela off the ground and covering her mouth as she kicks and struggles to break free.

The Crowne is dressed in black gothic clothing and stands over her altar of black magick; she has a lot of grey hair throughout her dark long brown hair. She is an older woman who wears a dress that seems like it is a bit too tight and short for her, like it is meant for someone who is in the mid-thirties. The straps sit comfortable on her shoulders and the sleeves of the chemise sit off her shoulder and the dress stops at her mid calves and walks around barefoot.

"Dionne. Did you bring me what I asked for?" Said the Crowne with her back turned.

In a skittish voice, Dionne responds with , "Um…"

In a stern voice with her back still turned, "Did you or NOT?" As the Crowne turns around to Dionne, she speaks to Dionne in an angry voice, "What the HELL is this? This was absolutely NOT your missing! You brought me the wrong girl!"

Dionne responds to the Crowne, but she is in pain from the wound that Blaise gave her on her lower left side of her abdomen. "Just hear me out, just this one time, PLEASE. I ran into some trouble and the one girl left me with this wound and didn't realize what she could do. I have my prodigy getting Blaise. I brought you this one that may hold you off in the meantime, until we get the proper girl."

Izabela bites Dionne on the hand and breaks free screaming, hoping someone would hear her cries for help. As Dionne's powers don't work in the Crownes shielded home, she attempts to grab the young innocent Izabela and gets thrown against a wall by her using her powers. Izabela looks stunned at what just happened.

The Crowne grabs Izabela by the throat and looks at Dionne, "YOU GRABBED ME THE WRONG GIRL! How dare you bring me this sleazy little girl! I told showed you the exact girl to get! You messed everything up! Yet, she just may do the job that I need, {sighs} for now at least! {Smirks} Dionne, I'll deal with you later; tie her up for now in that chair over there for now."

As Dionne ties Izabela up and she screams, Dionne says, "I know I didn't grab who you wanted me to, but one thing I can promise you is that I have my best on the job getting her here as soon as possible."

"Who are you guys and why do you want me to begin with? You don't want me, you clearly want Blaise and I am no concern to you," said Izabela, while spitting on Dionne. "My mother will be here before you know it and will kick your ass for kidnapping me!"

The Crown examines Izabela and seems to be in a bit of shock, "It can't be! Can it? Dionne…"

"Yes Ma'am?" Dionne responds nervously.

"You did a bit better than I thought retrieving me this child. It clearly isn't whom I wanted, but it will do for now for our plans. For now we will just have to cast a spell to make sure she doesn't remember much on what has happened," stated the Crowne.

Dionne responds, "I have my best two…"

The Crowne turns her back to Dionne as she works on her altar, "They're dead already by this point; he showed up to save her. In time, I have my own plan of getting that girl to me! You have done well with getting me her cousin! She has yet to come into her own like the princess; she is young enough to have her do what I need her to do!"

_A couple of days have passed by at the sacred place that the King and Queen have been brought too (where it feels that only a few hours have passed for them); there is absolutely no site of Bahamut and the concern of the King and Queen grow stronger in search of their daughter Blaise. Bali is in tempts of following his orders by keeping the King and Queen in the sacred location for their protection while he scribes for their beloved daughter and the General Bahamut. _

"You better find my daughter! It has been too long that she has been away from us. They should have been here by now; she should be by our side," Queen Zaria says to the warrior Bali.

Bali walks out of the sacred location that is protected by spells and enchantments, "She will be found I promise you my Queen. I am going to scribe for her and Bahamut a bit longer and if in fact that they don't show up on the map I will go and get the last of the warriors to get a strategy together to do a search of the entire Kingdom to see if they are anywhere to be found."

Vladimar is in a meditative state trying to sense if his daughter Blaise is still alive and to see if she is close to where they are. He doesn't hear a thing going on between Bali and Zaria. While he is meditating, Zaria pulls out a dagger out of her boot and uses her gift to have it drift up to Bali's neck.

"I swear on my own life, if you don't find her, I promise that I will Kill you and that your family won't see the light of day ever again," Zaria spoken angrily to Bali.

Bali nervously responding, "There is no need for this Zaria! They will be found and you know it; you know you can sense that she will be found, especially if you truly are her 'Mother,' my Queen."

"Even with the points you make, I have every single reason why I should be worried about her safety because her are her parents. She is nowhere in sight and I can't pick up on anything. It's like she isn't even near us anymore; like she isn't even "MINE" anymore!" said Zaira

[As Zaria mumbles something under her breath and no one can make out what she is saying!]

While King Vladmar comes out of his meditative state; in a stern voice, "Don't come back until you get her, Bali." In a calming voice and approaching his wife, "She isn't safe until all three of us are together again!" As he walks towards a window sill, he mumbles to himself and turns back to Bali, "She is safer with us and not those bloody, conniving, babbling… Ugh; get back to the point Vladmar! How is the scribing going? Have you found them yet?"

Bali places his hand to his forehead to his chin, then his arm drops to his side in annoyance; pondering if he even heard a word that went on between himself and Zaria or even the actions; not realizing that he was just threatened with the Queen's cursed dagger.

"Yes, Sir, I will go get Bahamut and most importantly your beloved daughter Blaise. [_Lets the King read his mind while speaking; they both step into the next room_] Did you notice what that the Queen has been acting stranger than usual? I mean she did just take a dagger to my throat threatening my life," said Bali to the King.

"Sorry Bali, I did not notice what she had done; if you didn't realize, I was meditating. Yet, I have notice that she has been acting quiet strange lately though," says King Vladmar and while he speaks, he smirks.

Bali is curious on why the King is smirks, but decides not to mention anything, "I just wanted to tlet you know before I go help Bahmut with rescuing your daughter. I can promise you she will be back safely here to the both you! Just keep your wife…"

Vladmar rudely interrupts, "How **DARE** you try and speak of my wife in such…"

Bali interrupts the King, "Let me please just finish what I need to please before you start yelling! Just Keep your wife in a calm manor, as yourself, before screaming and yelling more than you have to sir; this way you don't break the seal of the gems and power that protects you both in this sacred area!" Bali w_alks out of the room to do his mission on looking for Bahamut and Willow_. "If you break it I guarantee you with both turn to dust. We will speak later, for now just keep her out of harm's way so that we can continue with the plan to keep Blaise the way she is."

Vladmar stands there stun in what Bali just said to him as he walks away. When Bali walks away, out through the enchanted wall; Vladmar walks back into the room to speak with his wife/his Queen about how she has been acting and what she has "done" to his personal guard/warrior, Bali.

While Bali leaves the room, King Vladmar tries to speak to his wife, Queen Zaria in a calm manor, "You know you can't treat our personal guard in such a way. You know we wouldn't be where we are today if it wasn't for his help…" As the king finishes what he says to his wife, he mumbles, "and your sisters' help."

In a high tempered voice, Zaria responds, "You know I don't care for what he has done for us! You know he is probably behind all of this; the reason why we are in this mess without our daughter. She is the only child we've ever had loved!"

"You need to remember to keep calm sweet heart. You know if you get mad and don't learn to control yourself, that there we will not be protected her no more and we will be found out and destroyed! It could possibly be the end of us. Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you?" King Vladmar says to his wife with his care in his voice.

_Later that same night at the abandoned looking small home in the middle of nowhere where the Crowne, Dionne, and Isabela are currently at; the two women are trying to figure out their plan with Isabela. As the Crowne is trying to figure out how to lure Blaise to her home, the battle comes to a slowing end!_

Back at the hideout where Dionne and the Crowne are speaking she elaborates on what happened back at the castle. "Ma'am, there was a problem back at the castle when I went to get Blaise. Somehow she was able to know that we were, well, I was coming to get her for you; she is coming into her gifts and doesn't know what is going on! I am quite sure that she didn't know what was going on by the look on her face!"

While Dionne is speaking, she approaches the Crowne after properly ties up Izabela and is looking in her cauldron to see if she can find Blaise. The Crowne is slightly floating a few inches off the ground and violently floats over to Dionne as her feet dragged and grabs Dionne the neck.

The Crown responds to angrily to Dionne, "How dare you interrupt me in my search for this girl, all because you messed up by bringing the wrong girl to me? You'll stay in this cage while you explain to me exactly what happened on what 'supposedly' went wrong in the attempts on bringing her to me!"

"Seriously? You didn't have to put me in this thing," Dionne responded in a sarcastic manor.

The Crowne goes back to her cauldron, "You forget that I know more than you say. You forget that! You messed up and …"

"Wouldn't you have seen the fact that I did mess up to being with," Dionne rudely interrupts the Crowne

"Just get to your story Dionne!" spoke the Crowne

"Well, I went to the castle with the creatures you sent me with and the two of them found the two girls with this ones' mother. She held me off for a little bit and she ended up getting thrown against the wall and Blaise threw me back with her gifts and the two girls ran off where the creatures waited for them in the room. As the girls ran off I grabbed the one girl and the creatures **should **be bringing the other girl back but I have a feeling that they ran into trouble because just as I vanished to here with Izabela I heard other voices in the room," said Dionne in a calm manor.

_Back at the castle where the battle is coming to a close end and dawn approaches, the remaining troops at regroup at the gate and see who has survived. Finally, Bahamut shows up at the gate with a severe limp in his right leg along with some cuts and bruises all over his body. _

"Where's Bali?" Bahamut said to the remaining troops and trying not to show that he is in pain.

Drake responds with a slight concern, "Not sure where he is; he should have been here by now!"

"I may know where he is, Bahamut," Garrick responded

In an angry voice, Bahamut said, "Well, where is his sorry ass?"

In a calm voice, Drake says, "Last I saw him he was with the King and Queen. Probably getting them to safety!"

Bahamut speaks with slight anger in his voice, "His sorry ass is mine when he returns. Drake, go find Bali; take Thane with you."

"Yes Sir," said Thane

Drake responding to Bahamut with ignoring what Thane had said, "…Why him? Out of all the warriors we have left, why him?"

"You know better not to question me! If you **must **know, he is great at hunting things down. You should not only know your enemies next move, but you must know when you're fellow warriors will turn on you. You never know what will happen; {_mumbles to himself_} it's happened to me before. Bevan, Sandor, and Garrick, you are with me. We have to go find the girls that Bali was supposed to bring me to so we can get them to protection and never showed up with them at the time he was told," replied Bahamut

Bevan, Sandor, and Garrick responded in synchronization, "Yes, Sir!"

After everyone splitting up and after a few minutes Bevan, Sandor, Garrick and Bahamut made it to Blaises room where they found one dead creature and one severely injured creature that nears death. Garrick sense magick near the area but doesn't recognize whose magic it belongs to; he keeps this information to himself. As Bahamut approaches the creature the others approach the other creature to figure out what it is. The creature that is near death tries to move away in fear from Bahamut.

"Where are they? Who was behind this attack? Did you harm her?" Bahamut shouts in a panicked voice to the creature that is injured.

In a painful voice, the creature replies, "Where's who? I am not answering of your questions! I'll dead soon anyway."

"I will keep you in this painful agony and you will never heal and stay this way until you answer my questions. Now, I will ask you again; where are the two girls? Who was behind this attack? Did you harm her?" Bahamut said with a grin and a slight anger in his voice.

After Bahamut torchers the creature after a few hours, it finally answers his questions, "The one girl was taken by Dionne and the other girl I have no idea where she is. These strangers took her. Did we harm her? Look what she did to me; the one stranger killed him over there! As for who was behind this attack {_taking his last breath_}, ask your warriors over there!" {_Finally dies at this point_}

"Sir, he is right, we do know who's behind this attack. What you should know is that she didn't come for the girls herself, she sent Dionne like that creature said. What we sensed for the magick used to summon the two up was very dark and where ever Blaise may be, she may actually be out of her way of harm," said Sandor.

Garrick replies to what Sandor had just spoken in terms of Bliase, "What we don't know is if she is in harm's way of this new threat who has taken her."

As Bahamut is about to respond in asking some questions when the other warriors barge into the room to give Bahamut an update on their search for Bali, King and Queen

Thane is out of breath and shouting, but shouting turns into a panting voice from running," Sir, Sir! {Coughing} We have an update on Bali."

As Bahamut s_tands up from the creature and turns to his warriors_, "Yes, what is your update on that matter!"

"There is no sign of the King and Queen. We searched the castle and the entire battlefield and there was no sign of the worst case scenario. We searched the room that they would be to wait for both girls and Mahala. They weren't there," said Drake

"We do have some terrible news to give you though, sir. It's about Mahala," said Thane after finally catching his breath.

As Bahamut is speaking, he has worry and concern in his voice, "What's the news about her? Did you find her?"

"We found her, sir, a few corridors away from this room. She tired dragging herself to the medical room; she couldn't heal herself anymore. She died trying to save the girls and it looked like someone tried saving her, but wasn't successful," said Thane with sorrow in his voice.

Drake and Thine bring Bahamut to where Mahala's body is lying, while Garrick, Sandor and Bevon clean up the room where the two creatures are. They take a hand from both of the creatures along with some hairs to that they can hunt down the Crowne when it came time. As for Bali, none of the warriors could find him; nor could they find where the King and Queen are at. The warriors know once they find him, they will find the King and Queen, where ever they are being held. Also, they have no idea where the Crowne and Dionne are hiding Izabela and no idea who has taken Blaise, nor where they have hidden her!

20 | Page


	4. Chapter 2

ONCE UPON A WILLOW

CHAPTER TWO

_The war is finally coming to an end; Bahamut and the remaining warriors are trying to put all the pieces together on what exactly is going on and to see who the traitor at the Castle is. For all they know is it could be one of them. As they're figuring everything out and Bahamut tries to protect the Castle and protect the King's people without the people knowing that the King and Queen are missing, everyone is growing restless. A few months go by and the Kings people are growing restless on where their King and Queen are; Bahamut comes to the Kings Balcony to speak with the people to calm them down for a bit longer so the warriors will have some extra time to find them._

Bahamut shouts amongst all the people of the kingdom, "My Kings people! We, the warriors, have heard from the King Queen last night. He is on a voyage with his Queen and their daughter Blaise. His daughter got traumatized by the war that had gone on and trying to get help for her to forget; in the mean time I will be here to help clean everything up here with my warriors and continue to protect all of you until the King and Queen return." As Bahamut turns his back to the crowd and walks back into the castle, he says, "Thank You!"

As the Bahamut enters back into the room where his warriors leave and Drake stays behind with Bahamut to figure out what to do next; Dionne shows up in the Kings bedroom by the magick the Crowne used to get her there. As she enters the room, both the warriors draw their weapons at her and ready to attack and hold her hostage!

"How dare you enter this Castle, especially this room? Where are the girls or I will have to go old school and burn you alive at the stake," Bahamut shouted at Dionne.

Dionne chuckles at the warrior, "You can't kill me and neither can your warrior over behind that pillar. You know for a fact that you need someone to run this kingdom until the King and Queen Come back home. Where they are, it's only been a few hours and not nearly six months. "

Drake comes out from behind the pillar about to cut the throat of Dionne and for some reason can't get that close. He replies to what Dionne is saying, "Where are the King and Queen? You must know where they are, if they are mentioned by you bitch."

"Drake, stop. I need you a live. We need to see where she is going with this," Bahamut says to his warrior, Drake and tires to calm him down.

"Hear me out you two," says Dionne as she throws Drake against the wall and blacks out. "I don't know where the King and Queen are at; all I know is what I just said because of your supposed right hand man Bali. You should take a look at your men and reassess everything! You know you can't run this entire kingdom with just the warriors; the people out there are catching on to you, you know!"

_In a forest very far away from the castle, the stranger shows up with Blaise, who is unconscious and brought the soul of the dead creature with him to be questioned by the other in the other part of the land. (What the other creature who was left behind to die, thought it was two strangers that left together). As Blaise starts to wake up under a Willow tree, the stranger and a few others are questioning the soul of the creature who attacked Blaise and her cousin Izabela. As she awakens, she doesn't remember anything about herself or anything about the castle._

A young girl awakens and is very curious_ on where she is and doesn't remember anything_, "Hello? Is anyone out there?" The young girl is scared and worried and not knowing who she is and not knowing her parents are and speaks in a worried voice, "Hello! Someone, please help I don't know what is going on or where I am!" The young girl starts to think to herself about what her name is, or should be in case she runs into anyone, "… I guess I will try and remember what happened and just try and think of a name for myself."

In a sweet loving and caring voice, a glowing light appears and speaks, "Hello, little girl." The light starts to begin floating down from the Willow Tree, "It's been a long time since I saw a similar face sitting here!"

The young girl tries_ t_o back up but remembers that there is a tree behind her and speaks back to this creature in a scared voice, "W-Who are you? W-What d-do you want? Don't hurt me," she starts to whine, "please!"

"I won't harm you at all, you are safe here little girl. Do you know what your name is," said the glowing light as she turns into a full grown woman who looks like an elf and also a fairy.

As the young girl was about to answer Yousei, a strange looking man walks out of the nearby woods just on the other side of the pond. He walks out of the woods with a woman and another man where they have a conversation about how the tree across the pond is surprisingly backed to life!

"That's strange; I know that he brought someone back with him that he saved, but how is that tree back alive," spoken the Ranger from across the pond, to Durrkan.

Durrkan responds in a wise voice, "I think I know why! I have a feeling that she is back home but we can't be certain until we find out that she is who she is. I mean she is the only one who would probably be able to bring that tree back alive."

In a curious voice, the Ranger replied, "What do you mean? Who do you think it is? We should go talk to the young girl to see who she is and how she got here! Maybe she can tell us about the visions that you're having."

While Yousei continues to talk to this young girl the two strange people approach her and while they walk around this pond, the girl is able to listen to their conversation.

"Hello, little girl? Are you going to answer my question or are you going to just sit there and look confused," said the strange woman.

The young girl whom seemed to be distracted, started to look back at the beautiful elf like creature and replied, "Oh, sorry. I am just a little freaked out right now! I am not accustomed to seeing something like you; something so small and flying. To answer your question, I have no idea who I am or how I got here! Who are those two people over there?"

The elf responded with slight concern in her voice, "What two people? There is no one over there kid. Is there something that I can call you until you figure out who you are?"

The young girl replied as she rubs her eyes and realizes that there is no one there and it was all in her head, "Um, I guess you can call me Willow, like this tree." Suddenly the two people that she saw on the other side of the pond actually showed up, "Excuse me; I am pretty sure that there are two people over on that side of the pond. Also, can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Yousei, I am part fairy and part Elf." As s_he thinks to herself_}, "Can it be her? I must protect her if it is." After thinking for a bit she sees the two walking over to the tree_, "_That's strange Willow. You just told me that there was a man and a woman walking over here and there was no one and now there is. Strange! Listen I will be here and will protect you no matter what and will try and help you remember who you are."

As Willow is talking to Yousei, she flies away, "Thank You Yousei!"

_Back in the woods at the abandoned home where Dionne, Bali, and Izabela are currently at, the Crowne comes in looking like Dionne. She is ready to take over the kingdom and set her plans in motion. She is in the process of teaching Izabela her ways of magick and is currently under her spell. She is still young and ignorant and still has much to learn the dark ways before she can take the Kingdom over. With no sign of Blaise anywhere, the Crowne assumes she is dead._

"Have you spoken to the King and Queen yet," the Crowne spoke as she walks into the room and transforms from Dionne to her.

Bali responds to the Crowne, "They think I am out looking for Bahamut and their daughter. I should probably go and find Bahamut to see if he found the girl. After all I was supposed to find him; I could just say that…"

Dionne interrupts the conversation, "Let me go you psychopath! You know what will happen to you if you kill the King and Queen!"

"Oh, I have no intentions of killing either one of them! To them, only a few hours have passed, not six months. Besides if you didn't realized I came back as you and plan on being Queen to the Kingdom, since you're next in line if they are dead or refuse to come home from their vacation! Oh that's right! You can't see any more and I can," the Crowne says to Dionne. "Oh, by the way; you shouldn't go near Bahamut unless you have a death wish," she said to Bali.

Bali responds in a pissed voice at the Crowne, "What did you do?"

"I just simply told the truth on how you turned your back on him to help me; of course I was disguised as Dionne so I can get my plan set in motion," she responded in a cocky attitude.

_Back at the castle where Bahamut and Drake talk about what just happened and figure out what to do while the search for the King and Queen. For Bahamut, it seems that having Dionne step in temporarily may not be a bad idea while the secretly work to find them. _

"What is the deal with her? She's changed so much in the past year or so," said Drake in a concerned voice.

Bahamut responds to Drake in a low voice, making sure no one hears him, but Drake, "Not sure what is exactly go on, but never let your guard down Drake. Not even for your family. I do have to tell you something that no one else knows. I was sworn by the King himself not speak of this to anyone. I feel that I have to share it with someone and Bali is no longer a warrior to this clan."

"What about not trusting anyone," he said in response to his general.

"This is one thing that must be shared with you. When I was a young boy in training to be in charge of the future King, our 'current' King; he told me something and swore to me not to share with anyone until the time is right and I believe that the time is right to share with you. It has to do with Dionne and how she is involved with the Queen," Bahamut specified.

In a curious and excited voice, Drake responded, "Involved? Mhmm, I would love to watch that!"

"Seriously," questioned Bahamut as he r_aises an eyebrow_ to Drake, "You really have some timing with being that way, Drake!"

"You set yourself up for that one sir. Continue your story," he said.

"True! Anyway, Dionne is Queen Zaria's Sister," Bahamut continues to say.

Drake's jaw drops in excitement and shouts, "NO WAY! Seriously?"

Bahamut gives Drake a look so he can continue his story about what could be currently going on and Drake apologies, "Sorry sir, continue with your story!"

"It all started back when I was a teenager, many years ago when I was taken off the streets to be one of the Kings Warriors. During training I got to meet many different members of royalty. When one day I was asked to be in charge of all the warriors; whom I did say yes," Bahamut shared and continues to share his story.

_Years prior to Vladmar become King, he wanted to explore the land outside of the castle where he found Bahamut without a home and his father, the current King, guards found out that Vladmar had run off and brought him back to the castle with the boy that young Vladmar had found. After a few years of Bahamut living at the castle and training to become part of Vladmar's army, he fell in love with his future wife's sister Dionne._

Off the property of the Castle near the woods where Dionne and Bahamut meet up to finally see each other. A young Bahamut speaks in a calm loving manor, "I miss you so much my love."

"I have missed you too! We must talk though; about something very important and it hurts me to talk to you about this," responded a young Dionne.

"What is it my love?" Bahamut responds in a questionable voice.

Dionne responds in a whimpering voice, "My sister Zaria is on to me and if she finds out that we have made love or even the fact that we are together, we both will beheaded."

"What are you trying to say?" He responds in a upset manor.

Dionne responds, "I am saying we can't be together," she begins to tear up, "I am sorry," and she walks away before Bahamut sees her cry.

"Wait…" spoke Bahamut and he realizes she's gone; "I love you!"

Later that day, back at the castle, prior to Vladmar and Zaria to be married, Vladmar decides to speak with Bahamut about what is going on with Dionne and who she really is before Zaria finds out what is going between the two. Vladmar cares too much for Bahamut for him to be beheaded.

Bahamut walks up to King Vladmar and bows as he speaks, "You wanted to speak with me sir?"

"Yes, it's about something important, about what's going on between you and Dionne," the King said as he turns to face he warrior.

In a concerned voice, he responds, "What do you need to know about what is going on between us?"

"Listen to me; don't play mind games with me. We have been best friends since we were kids; please don't lie to me! I know that there is something going on between the two of you," responded Vladmar.

Bahamut responds in a taken back manor, "Well, Vladmar, you don't have to worry anymore about that. There isn't going anything on between us now and I will be nothing but professional and will not let feelings get in the way of protect you, your future wife and this entire kingdom. Come on; let's get you ready for this wedding to your future Queen!"

_After a few years that gone by, Dionne finally went to the castle to speak to her with sister Zaria; whom she hasn't seen since she has left Bahamut. On her way into the castle that night, Dionne ran into Vladmar and he pulled her into a room near where they saw one another._

Vladmar sees Dionne and grabs her into a room and tells her with a stern, but quiet voice, "What are you doing here?"

"You know why I am here after all of these years. I have to do what is done before that _THING_ is born! You know what is wrong with it," she told him.

The King responds to her, "You can't kill it. You know it will kill my wife." In a worried voice, "M-Maybe you and whom you are living with can do some kind of spell to transfer it to someone else. Possibly when it's born it'll kill whom gives birth too; from there I can have one of my men kill it. I just don't want my wife, my queen to die; she needs to protect the people along side of me! If you do, do this for me you must have it where she has an actual baby. We must still have an hare to the throne! I don't care how you do it, just get it done."

"You know I that I love my sister, but you know that I won't go near that kind of magick! That magick is evil," she responded with slight concern.

"Again do what must be done and I told you what needed to be done in the exact way that I want it to be done," In a stern, angry voice, "You either do what I say or I will banish you away from this Kingdom, away from this castle and away from your sister. You will live always in torment about how your sister's death being on you and will make sure Bahamuts death will be on you as well."

"Fine! I will do what I need to if you hold up on your end of the bargain," she responded in a slight pissed off manor.

After Dionne left with her hooded cape on and walks out, Vladmar vanishes as Bahamut sees him vanish and transfers into a strange person he's never seen. He didn't realize that it was Dionne until he saw the back of her cloak and realizes that the Queen was in danger. Bahamut went to the ones he could trust with a situation that he saw; the fates.

"My lady fates, I have something important to share with you. It could be life or death," Bahamut shares with the cloaked figures.

Lachesis responds in a slight creepy voice, "State your rank Bahamut. We know there is something strange going on with the Queen. Someone evil is trying to use her with that thing that grows inside of her."

"You know I am all for absorbing that life force if it dies. This matter may have to go to Kismate if it has to do with giving life," stated Astopos in a raspy voice.

"I am the Kings protector; in charge of all of his warriors. I need all of your advice on what I had just seen earlier this evening with the supposed King and the Queens sister Zaria; wait wouldn't you already know all of this information," he said to the two fates.

"We can only see so much into the future, present, and past and how it could possibly be played out depending on what you decide upon and give you advice. We are the three fates; we all have individual gifts that let us do different things. For instance, I know that you have been in bed with Dionne and not herself that will take the throne," stated Lachesis.

Astopos shares, "I can only see within the next few months into the future. I take life of those whom die and absorb them into me. I can only see those whom are sick and dying and Queen Zaria that is."

"I have the power to weave life and give it to those who need to extend their life, but only for so long. If it you have any questions about the life that will be weaving I am the one to ask; we'll all give you the advice that you may need, but it may not be the answer you want," shared Kismate.

Lachesis responded, "Know that you know what we can see and do, you may now go on with what you want to tell us. Only from that we can see who may be behind this."

"Well what happened earlier and what I need guidance on is what I saw; which was the king speaking to Dionne, the Queens sister, who snuck into the castle just moments before. The strange part was when their conversation was over, King Vladmar vanished in thin air and as he vanished he transformed into some old woman. As he vanished and Dionne left the castle the back way, the King came through the gate with some of the warriors from their ride into town. What do I do about this," Bahamut said to the three cloaked fates/

"Somethings are best to be left undisturbed," said Laschiesis in a soft spoken manor.

Both Kismate/Lachesis said, "Yet, there is something he isn't telling us about what happened. There is more to this story or he wouldn't have shown up here and he wouldn't be able to see us at this time of need."

"What is it that is needed to be said to us Bahamut? What was spoken between the two of them," said Laschesis to Bahamut.

Bahamut responds with great explanation, "Well, they spoke about some kind of creature growing inside of the Queen and how the supposed King that Dionne spoke with was telling her to use dark magick to transfer the baby into someone else so the Queen lives for plans later in life. What was also said was that they had someone in site on which they would transfer it the creature into someone else in the castle. What must be done to stop all of this? How do we stop this?"

"I see where you are having trouble sorting this entire situation out by yourself without Dionne not being alongside you any longer. Come back to us in a week when the next blue moon is. That is when we will be able to truly help you out and see on what will happen. In the meantime, nothing will be said by you to anyone else; not even the King," stated Laschesis.

_As a few days have passed and Bahamut went to go see the fates again for their proficy about Dionne, the King and the Queen who is supposedly to give birth at any day; Bahamut goes out and comes across a suspicious scene at the fates home in the woods._

"Laschesis? Hello, Kismate, Lachesis? [Mumbles to himself entering the location] I thought this was a sacred place where you were only invited in by one of the fates; so, strange," Bahamut said with worry in his voice.

Bahamut heard a strange voice, a voice that sounded old and raspy, "You're on your own now my dear little friend! You are lost without their help of loved ones and you will learn, learn who to trust!"

"Who are you and what have you done with the fates? How could you have done such a thing? How were you able to enter such a protected place?" As Bahamut questioned searching for where this strange voice came from.

"You know that with such evidence that you did not need their help; with their prophecy with what they would tell you, [the voice starts to fade away] would not help you in any way, what so ever Bahamut," the strange voice spoken.

_Currently back at the castle where Bahamut is telling his story to his warrior, Drake, he now somewhat understans on why he shouldn't trust anyone but himself. Yet, Drake knows that there is a lot that Bahamut isn't telling him about what could possibly be going on and how any of this story could do with anything!_

Drake tells his General with slight concern, "Bahamut, I appreciate you telling me about how and why you and the King are so close but what you and the Queen's sister has to do with absolutely anything with what is going on with the war that has happened."

"The reason why I shared that story with you, is because of how close we all were at one point, but somehow after Dionne and I were done with our relations; she went into the forest and never returned anywhere in the Kingdom. I kept searching non-stop for her and when I saw her that many years later; she wasn't her," Bahamut spoken to Drake as he glances out of a window.

"How could you tell that she has changed Bahamut, and not you? I mean it seems like she is deceiving you," Drake answered to his general.

The other warriors come into Blaises room where Bahamut and Drake walked into while searching for any clues. "Sir, as you know the kingdom will always be protected as well as they can be to the best of my ability, but there is only so much that I can do with protecting them; only so much a spell can do," said Sandor as he speaks to Bahamut.

Beven speaks with concern of the worst case scenario, "It's been months and no sign of the King or Queen and we have no clue where that stranger has taken Blaise. At some point Sir Bahamut, we are all going to have to give up on our search! It has been six months already and no clues; what happens if…"

Bahamut interrupts his warrior Bevan, "Nothing is going to happen and there will be no 'what if's' around me. Sandor, keep trying to protect the settlers out there until I figure this out, it shouldn't take long to figure out to find someone to help us without the people knowing what's going on. For now, Bevan and Sandor, go find Garrick and Thane to see if they need any help with getting the food for the Kings people and for us the scraps. His people only get the best; we can't let them know that we are running low on supplies." The two warriors go and help Thane and Garrick with food and Bahamut continues to speak, "Now, Drake, what have you asked me? I will want help straightening this all out and as of right now you're the only one that can possibly help solve this all out!"

"Why thank you for that, but what I have asked of you prior to Sandor and Bevan walking in here is how could you tell that she has changed? I mean you did say that you haven't seen Dionne in years; how can you tell that it was her that has changed and not you instead?" Drake elaborates and he pours some whiskey.

"I know, because when you're so in love with someone you know that there are some qualities that will never change on someone even though some part of them has. All I know is that, Dionne wouldn't risk a baby's life or her sisters for that matter; something strange is going on," says Bahamut as he takes the Whiskey from Drake .

_Back in the strange land where Yousei flies back up towards the tree as the Ranger and Durrkan approach Willow, who feels like she is stuck in a dream like world where no matter how hard she tries to wake up and remember who she is; she just can't. _

Willow starts to back up away from the two strange people, but then realizes that the tree is behind her and says with concern, "W-Who a-are y-y-you?" She speaks with a slight panic in her voice and looks to Durrkan, "Can you tell me what has happened to me and how I got here?"

Durrkan looks at Willow and with an interest in her voice, "I am not too sure on how you got here, but I can tell you is that this tree was completely dead, along with the surrounding land prior to your arrival, girl. Do you know your name?"

Willow is about to answer Durrkan, but the Ranger started speaking prior to her speaking; Durrkan steps back to survey the surrounding area. As the Ranger starts to speak with Willow and Durrkan walks away, the Ranger stretches the truth on how he saved her life, "Listen I am the one who found you just down the pond [points] there near that stretch of woods. What happened to you, I am not sure; you were pretty beaten up looking and you were semi-conscious and I helped you get to this tree; you blacked out on my way over to this tree where I placed you. I ran off to get my friend here; her name is Durrkan, she is here to help you get healed and to bring you some water." With a curious voice, the Ranger continues to say, "Somehow it looks to me like you're healed along with this tree."

Willow responds with a slight attitude towards the Ranger and Durrkan, "I don't remember anything; not even my name, but I was talking to some fairy like creature that came out of the tree named Yousei and we spoke and I came up with a name until I remember who I am. You two can call me Willow. Your friend Durrkan looks very familiar; like I know her from somewhere, but not sure from where!

"Not sure what you mean," replied the Ranger

After wondering around the area that they found the young girl, Willow, Durrkan approaches the two and as Willow stands up, as if she was never unharmed, "I feel like I know her from somewhere; like I've seen her somewhere like in a dream."

"So, you're saying that you've seen me in a dream before?" Willow shakes her head in agreement to Durrkan as she speaks, "Who knows, maybe you have a little gypsy magick in you; if not that, maybe something special about you."

"Lady, look…" Willow said with a cocky attitude.

"Call me Durrkan," She said and she stands tall and cocks her head

"Look, Durrkan, I have no idea what you mean, but I don't think; I don't believe in magick and you're starting to freak me out with what you're saying," Willow responded.

The Ranger faces Willow with both of his hands on her shoulders, "Willow, I don't totally believe in many of things, but there is one thing that I can say is that there is something special about you. Like I said before, this tree and the area around it was completely dead. I know for a fact that small fairy that you saw before when Durrkan and I walked out of the woods before was dead along with the tree."

Durrkan says to Willow with a slight cocky attitude back, "You see Willow…"

"I don't see anything," she responded with sarcasm.

Durkkan shakes her head with a smirk on her face, "Now, hear me out Willow, I am a gypsy and this here is Ranger and he protects where my family and I live. There is something incredibly special about you and my people and I can possibly help you figure it out and you can be protected from whom ever tried harming you."

All three walk into the woods where the Ranger and Durrkan came out of; as all three continue their walk, as Willow turns back and sees something about the tree as there is a change about her eyes and the tree and the surrounding area dies once again.


End file.
